


22

by ElizaKroon



Series: Trina Swift (i will name it that if i want) [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, and boats, i love big time rush, jason and marvin are only mentioned, just like full house mamma mia and big time rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaKroon/pseuds/ElizaKroon
Summary: I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22Everything will be alright if you keep me next to youYou don't know about me, but I'll bet you want toEverything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're22-A celebration of the imperfection that is Trina and Mendel's life. Set in modern day, around the events of A Day In Falsettoland.





	22

**Author's Note:**

> if you think i'm not going to post everything trindel-related i write, regardless of how bad it is (very, in this case), you are absolutely delusional  
> have fun reading anyway!

It’d been a long week for Mendel and Trina. Whizzer and Marvin had gotten back together after Jason’s baseball game, and that affected her in an inexplicable way. Adding onto that, there was the stress of the bar mitzvah, and of course, Mendel was always tired from work. But it was Friday night, which meant they didn’t have work the next day, and they also had the house to themselves.

Trina was on her way back from Marvin’s house, where she’d just dropped Jason off. God, she was drained. She had the weekend with her lovely husband, however, and she just had to hold out hope he wouldn’t be caught up with work. She drove home with slightly clouded over eyes, passing the supermarket. Just fuck it, right?

She came home a little later than she should’ve, and when she opened the door, she could see Mendel hunched over his laptop, which was to be expected. She fabricated a little energy, snapping her fingers and pointing at him with a bottle to get his attention. “Close that laptop and get the here over here, mister, because I got wine and bonbons!” 

She put the box of bonbons down, smiling at the amused look on Mendel’s face. She retrieved two glasses from the kitchen, uncorking the wine with her mouth and filling the glasses generously. “I’ll get your pajamas. We need to unwind, baby. It’s been an exhausting week,” she said, putting the glasses down before rushing upstairs.

Truthfully, Trina’s energetic attitude confused Mendel, although he knew it was probably a good thing. She’d been so stressed all week, it was refreshing to see her like this. She seemed so hopeful, and he was terrified he couldn’t give her the fun night she clearly needed (which he needed as well). He sipped his wine, straightening up once Trina’s footsteps marked her return.

She came downstairs in the comfiest pajamas she had, sitting down next to him and handing him his pajamas. She picked up her glass, her energy fading for just a second as she chugged the entire thing. She quickly eyed him. He was a lightweight , and she knew that. He’d be tipsy after 3 sips of wine, and full-on drunk after a glass. Especially because this glass was so full.

And sure enough, they were both drunk after about half an hour. Trina drank about 4 glasses in that amount of time, while Mendel barely got through one. Thank god they were both fun drunks. The night would’ve been absolutely miserable if one of them were to get sad or angry. 

Well, the night was already miserable, but in a kind of magical way. Like they knew that they were gonna wake up with a horrible hangover, with piles of work to do and lots of family drama to deal with, but they were going to forget about that for just one night. Just one night, the 22-year old horseshirt they weren’t allowed to believe anymore.

They felt like they were free for once, free from.. everything, basically. 

The night consisted of them playing Cards of Humanity with the set Mendel still had from his college years (with them both giggling a lot, and Trina’s answers fluctuating from very wholesome to overtly sexual with no middle ground), singing and dancing along to old songs (with the odd Big Time Rush song), watching Mamma Mia and crying a little (a lot), and drinking lots more wine.  
In no time, it was 2 AM, and they’d gotten through 2 bottles of wine (well, one and a half, the remaining half was chugged by Trina because Mendel dared her to). They were huddled up together on their way too small couch, watching Full House reruns with music playing in the background. The sounds clashed, but they didn’t mind. They couldn’t, they were too happy together. Suddenly, Trina started giggling loudly, leaning in to quickly kiss him. “I love you so much..” she slurred, rubbing her nose against his. 

Neither of them really registered what she was saying, because they both quickly fell asleep after she said that. They were gonna feel absolutely horrible the next day, because they were in their mid-thirties and they couldn’t handle alcohol or hangovers as well anymore, and they had housework to do and pre-bar mitzvah stress to deal with. They were gonna have to go back to work by Monday, and handle the same exhaustion they handled every week. But for now, they were together. Warm and safe on a cramped couch, in love. And everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. no, i didn't proofread this, and i never will with anything i write  
> 2\. my chrome extension has fucked up the swear words in my last fic so if the same happens now you know why
> 
> ily all for reading so far. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
